Halo Stories Elites: Episode 2
My platoon was to be deployed for our first mission. First Mission Our platoon was told to meet in the briefing room where our leader. My squad's major ( Mol Fang ) essorted us to the briefing room. A ultra eltie named Eliton Mul' came and said " Our mission is to destroy the U.N.S.C. outpost at Tiwan Island then, meet up with the rest of the company for an attack on China. Incase you did not know you are part of a one race corps called the shangheili corps. This corps is small and most corps represent all races so, we represent the shangheili. I we fail or race fails so, we will not fail. We all got in phantoms and headed for the island. It was a cool, sunny day and we all were ambitious for battle. Two hours and 15 minutes later... We could see the island when we saw turret fire from below. Our five phantoms were told to land wile, three other phantoms went to deal with the anti-aircraft turrets. One of our 5 phatoms was blow to pieces by a missile and another was shot down. That was the one our commanding officer was in ( Eliton Mul' ). We were pulled out of the ship by a tractor beem. We landed on the beach head. The we saw 30 marines ahead of us. While we only had 15 available elites. We all opened fire and the marines returned fire. Dozens of marines instantly died. While a few elites died every few seconds. After a while, Eliton and three other elites joined us then had to break through the door of their phantom after they crashed and one elite died in the crash. Yulik had a needler and opened fire devastating one marine at a time within a time of about 5 second per marines. Tolso had a carbine and killed a few marines every few seconds. Everyone else had plasma rifles. One elite ( Killo Prey ) was duel wielding plasma rifles and devastated 2-3 marines per second. One marine with a battle rifle damaged his shields but, we just sprung forward and gunned the marine down. Two marine motor troopers fired motors ( small grenades ) at us from far away. One motor came right towards us Yulik said " Look out. " He pushed me out the way then he was killed by a motor. I yelled " No! " Then Tolso calmed me down. I then asked him to take out the motors with his carbine and he did. Soon after the marines fled to their outpost. Wraping it up Phatoms dropped a wraith and two seprahs. Along with two ghosts. Me , Tolso , and Mol Fang went in the same seprah. We then pushed on. We saw three mongouses all had marines with rocket launchers on the back seats. Two ghosts engaged them. In the end two mongouses and the ghost destroyed each other then we finished off the last one. After that we went to the human out post. Our wraith took out the anit-vehicle turrets from the distance. Then we went to the main entrance. I said " No marines? " Then Mol Tang said " They went inside because the knew they could not defeat our vehicles. " We informed Eliton Mul' who stayed behind to defend the beach head. He told us to go in the outpost but, leave the wraith out side for fire support incase of anything. We went inside the building and saw three marines ( one had a shotgun ). We instantly blasted them. Then saw five marines and instantly opened fire on them. Killing three of them. One threw a grenade taking out one elite's shields. Another shot that elite in the chest killing him. We then shot them down. Five of us moved on including me , Tolso , our major , and Hongor. Then we went in the weapons room. Five marines opened fire two had grenade launchers. WE fired killed two of them. One fired his grenade launcher but, I dodged the grenade and shot him. The other two died from a plasma grenade explosion. Then two marines fired turrets killing one elite but, we shot them down seconds later. Then we went in the control room and blasted two marines. Then we saw their lieutenant. The officer threw a grenade at us. It took out Hongor's shields so, we went ahead of him. The lieutenant shoot at me and I ran up to him. When I tried to melee him he tripped me and hit Tolso with his sub-machine gun. I then jumped up and meleed him. I hit him just how we were trained and I heard a his back instantly snap then he collapsed. I looked at his tag and he wasn't the lieutenant that killed my brother but, I was still proud of myself. Then we meet up with the rest of the company and got ready for battle at China. Maybe I will see Lieutenant Clifford there. Category:Halo Stories Elites